


Sir punishes and Sir rewards

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Smut Week 2019 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Beads, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, OQ Smut Week, Punishment, Rewards, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "If you still have not learned your lesson after those twenty-five, I will move on to stricter methods of punishment until you are genuinely contrite.  Nod if you understand."  She can feel his gaze heavy on her naked body, nodding eagerly.  "Good girl."





	Sir punishes and Sir rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 July 2019  
> Word Count: 1345  
> Written for: OQ Smut Week 2019  
> Prompt: One of them taking control.  
> Summary: "If you still have not learned your lesson after those twenty-five, I will move on to stricter methods of punishment until you are genuinely contrite. Nod if you understand." She can feel his gaze heavy on her naked body, nodding eagerly. "Good girl."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place nebulously in S4 where Marilena never happened, but Mal and Lily did. Consequently, Robin never died and the whole Dark Swan SL never took place.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this came out way differently than what I'd initially planned to write, but I kinda like how it worked out. I have kinky af muses, okay? Especially my Bottomiest Bottom That Ever Bottomed Regina Mills muses. LOL I'm using this particular [vibe](https://www.amazon.com/Waterproof-Masturbation-Vibrating-Stimulating-Stimulation/dp/B00LZKQZSK) as the physical template, but I've taken liberties on its speeds. If you want more info on the A-spot, check out this [link](https://www.popsugar.com/love/What--Spot-43817464) that I used.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not even betaed because of how late I finished this, but if you see something I missed, lemme know?

"Robin…"

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak," he says slowly. "Nor did I allow you the boon of speaking my name. You are to call me _Sir_ or speak your safeword to end this. You know the rules, Regina."

"Are you kidd--" Her words are cut off by the sharp crack of pain to her left ass cheek. The surprise of it briefly overwhelms the jolt of desire flooding through her. "Ow! God damn it, Robin!" A second slap lands on the exact same spot, and this time she can feel her arousal slicking her inner thighs, a low moan escaping her lips.

"What did I just tell you?" A blunt fingernail traces the imprint of his hand on her skin, sending another frisson of want down her spine. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you _want_ me to punish you. You crave the release that pain brings you, hmm?"

She lets out a small, strangled sound at the veracity of his words. He knows so much about her, and she him, but there are still a few secrets she can't fully divulge to this man she loves. Her need for physical punishment to supersede her emotional turmoil has always been something of a dirty secret from everyone else in her life. Only Mal and now Robin have ever known of this need of hers, how deep it runs within her. She swallows thickly and closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Please punish me as you see fit."

He's quiet for a long moment, and she works to suppress the urge to squirm and look back at him. The silence is killing her, she hates these moments of indecision before control is willingly surrendered for the physical and emotional release she craves.

"You've already received two," he finally says, voice pitched in that sexy as hell lower range that always turns her on. "You will take eight more for a total of ten for speaking out of turn." He pauses, making her frown at the lenience of her punishment. "And then you will take an additional fifteen for your impertinence and lack of deference to your _Sir_. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir," she whispers thickly, taking slow deep breaths.

"If you still have not learned your lesson after those twenty-five, I will move on to stricter methods of punishment until you are genuinely contrite. Nod if you understand." She can feel his gaze heavy on her naked body, nodding eagerly. "Good girl."

Robin moves and she hears something crinkling to her left. The loamy pine scent that is so intrinsically Robin fills her nostrils. It settles her in her skin briefly, and she knows that Robin will never intentionally hurt her. His hands massage her ass, making her relax even more.

"Now, you will have one further part to your punishment, Regina." Something trails along her spine then, and it takes a few seconds to recognize the anal bead vibrator they recently purchased and she greatly enjoyed the first time they tried it out. "You will leave this inserted until I remove it. You are not allowed to come until I say so, no matter how high a setting I put this on. Nod if you understand."

Regina bites her bottom lip, hesitating. She knows how strong the vibrations can go, how easily it set it her off in the past. This, even more than the twenty-three spankings she's to receive, is the actual punishment. If she comes without permission, he'll deprive her for at least a week.

"Regina?"

She nods then, certain that she can do as instructed. His murmured _That's my girl_ sends a bloom of pride through her. His lubed fingers prepare her ass before pressing the vibrator into place and turning on the lowest setting. The gentle vibration is enough for a shiver to race down her spine and pool deliciously between her thighs.

The first three blows fall steadily and slowly, warming her up. As the fourth lands, she feels the vibrations move up a notch. There are ten speeds, and she's already keyed up on the second. She's quite sure he'll go up to ten before he's finished, but she is just as stubborn as he is and she will _not_ succumb. The next five come a little more quickly, and her ass pleasantly burns from what she knows are lovely red handprints on her skin. The vibrator continues to tease her, and she lets out a soft cry of surprise when Robin adjusts the angle to focus on her A-spot, and she realizes that he's truly going to test her endurance.

"You're doing so well," he says, making her smile. Her soulmate's never been able to fully go dominant and let go of that innate need to protect her, and this is a prime example of that.

He ups the vibration level again as he lets the next five fall, landing harder, sharper, faster. The stronger vibrations filling her ass and stimulating her A-spot, combined with the spanking is proving to be harder to ignore than she hoped. And then he ups the vibrations with each of the next seven, putting her at the highest setting with three left to her punishment. Her entire body is on fire, buzzing with the need to release her tight control over herself. He pauses in the spankings, manipulating the base of the vibrator to make it move within her ass, shallow thrusts that tantalize, and her nerve light up with the sensations. She literally bites down on her lip to keep from making a sound, knowing that will result in deprivation of both this orgasm and any further for as long as he chooses to punish her for disobeying.

"You want to come, don't you, Regina?" His voice is honeyed whiskey, oozing into every pore until she could drown in his scent, his touch, his voice, his _everything_. She wants to let go and just _feel_ , but a small part of her remembers that she doesn't have permission. "Can you withstand the last of your punishment?" She huffs out a breath through her nose and nods eagerly, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Good girl."

The last three are the hardest and fastest yet, each one accompanied by him manipulating that damnable vibrator to tempt her to surrender even more. She can feel her entire body trembling with the effort as the final one lands on her burning ass. She's panting heavily, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, tears stinging in her eyes at the effort.

"That's twenty-five with the vibrator at full intensity." A soft whimper escapes her at his words. Everything in her is focused on the need to come, the need to please _Sir_ and follow his orders. "You want to come, don't you?" 

She nods, unable to stop herself, and gasps at the sensations slowly eroding her resolve. She can feel her cunt muscles spasming, her ass clenching around the toy still buried deep within her. 

"You've a choice, Regina. The toy or my cock." When she doesn't speak initially, he adds, "You may speak."

It takes a supreme effort to make her body obey. "Y-You decide, Sir. You have my obedience, now and always. Your punishment and your boon to offer."

It's Robin's turn to groan now. "Damnable minx," he mutters, and she feels him shifting behind her. The vibrator presses a little deeper as he leans over and lightly callused fingers graze her clit. "You're likely to swoon from the intensity of your orgasm when I give you permission. I'll fuck you when you're fully aware of yourself again."

Her only response is a ragged sob. Her hips buck and jerk, body torn over whether to lean back into the vibrator or forward against his fingers ghosting her clit. But Robin takes that decision out of her hands as he rubs tight circles against her clit with just the right amount of pressure.

The last words she hears before her entire body turns into a supernova are "Come for Sir, Regina."

**Author's Note:**

> The [vibe](https://www.amazon.com/Waterproof-Masturbation-Vibrating-Stimulating-Stimulation/dp/B00LZKQZSK) used in this fic.


End file.
